


All Again

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: I am falling and I'm too weak to fly, now my heart's wide open and you're the reason why.





	All Again

**Author's Note:**

> A fanvideo I made a while ago focusing on Lucifer and Chloe's relationship throughout the seasons. Song is All Again by Ella Henderson. Enjoy!


End file.
